Revelations
by Thatzgirl1
Summary: Kakashi smells a familiar sent one that has sadness poring off of the pretty little Chunnin that has stolen his heart...
1. Chapter 1

Revelations

The sun was high in the sky the leafs rustled in the wind blowing the smells of lunch cooking drifted to the lone man perched in the tree form limp relaxed in sleep his favorite book lay on his chest still in his firm grasp the world was passing the man by. But It didn't matter he was on a (forced) vacation threatened by the Hokage herself to rest for a full two months after he returned from another mission covered in his own blood half dead and that was only a week ago. Neither him nor the Hokage mentioned how she managed to persuade the normally stubborn Copy nin they both avoided the questions that were tossed around them. Jerking out of his peaceful nap Kakashi caught the scared slightly sad sent of Iruka Umino-san his charge Naruto's favorite teacher. The first person in the poor boys life to look out for him other then the Copy nin himself not that the boy new that piece of information Kakashi had always watched over the son of his beloved sensei and had a soft spot for the boy but kept to the shadows never letting anyone know. He watched and suffered with the boy thru the taunts and cast stones snapping up the ones that could have hurt the boy badly. But he knew how character building a few stones could be especially a boy who carried a demon inside him placed by his own father and exactly how the ninja predicted the boy became driven and sweet strong and powerful always pushing himself to be recognized by the same people who cast the stones he watched as the boy found a parent in the slight temperamental tough emotional teacher that was Iruka Umino.

Watched as the boy protected said teacher from the teachers traitorous friend, teaching the boy learn to draw on his extensive chakra he knew the boy needed a better teacher then himself convinced Jiraiya to take the boy and watched as the boy became a ninja to match the great sage it filled him with pride. Sniffing the air gingerly knew he was close to the distressed teacher. He found the unharmed teacher sitting alone by the river that ran near the clearing were he helped Naruto develop rasengan. Masking his chakra he watched the man cry by himself not sharing his insecurities with any one. Kakashi kept the distance between him and the teacher respecting the others need for privacy but offering his silent presence a shadow guardian protecting the person who meant the most to Naruto knowing how distressed he would be if anything happened to Iruka on Kakashi's watch. He had come to admire and respect the Chunnin it distressed him to see the strong teacher so alone and vulnerable silently he summoned his pack of ninken Pakkun, Bull,Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Uhei, and Guruko appeared around him he held his finger to his lips then motioned to the lone teacher. His summons had a soft spot for the slight teacher Bull and Pakkun more then the others they looked at the teacher immediately walked over to him the rest of the pack followed and pressed themselves into the Chunnin offering comfort and security Iruka jumped slightly as Pakkun jumped into his lap and bull rested his large frame into his back . Iruka held Pakkun and Guruko in his arms the other dogs pressed into him. Kakashi sighed sinking to the ground watching his dog's with Iruka wishing he could be apart of the mass wishing to hold the Chunnin he had slowly come to love. Then he heard Uhei ask the teacher what was wrong and why was he crying. Iruka sighed looking at the bandaged dog brow scrunched in thought.

"Its my parents anniversary today and I was caught up in the memories of having a family and how much I miss having one. I didn't mean anyone to see me here and how did you guys find me any way?" he replied after a moment Pakkun answered for the rest of the pack.

"Kakashi was trying to give us our baths we escaped we picked up your sent and smelled you were sad we decided to come check up on you to make sure you weren't hurt or anything." He lied smoothly knowing Kakashi's feelings for the teacher but wanted him to court the Chunnin properly and take him as a permeant mate his pack mates agreed always pushing Kakashi to confess but their master would just blush and walk away muttering that such a sweet and caring person like Iruka could never love a killer like him Iruka's laughed lightly. Bull spoke up interrupting the silence.

" Iruka you do have a family you have us even thou we are Kakashi's ninken we all love you he cares about you to and knows how much we care about you and allows us to come visit you whenever we want and you also have Naruto's love he loves you more then anyone." The other dog's nodded their agreement pressing closer to the teacher fresh tears slid down his face as he held the dog's petting and scratching them one at a time. His sadness drained from his sent and Iruka's natural wonderful smell returned Kakashi breathed in and basked in the sent. He smelled of the sun, ink, of Kakashi and the dog's Kakashi loved to smell himself on Iruka and it drove him crazy that he couldn't do it personally. How he hated himself him the great Kakashi no Sharingan, the white fangs son was to much of a coward to tell one pretty little Chunnin he loved him. He bashed his head into the tree he was leaning on the dull thunk on the back of his head felt real helped clear some doubt but not all of it. He really needed to either tell Iruka his feelings or leave the village it was so much easier to ignore his growing attachment to the Chunnin but he was stuck now in the village under threat of Tsunade. He would stay the full two months maybe if he didn't bother her every day for a month she'd let him off the second. But that still left the Iruka situation when he was in the village it didn't matter he was drawn to Iruka and had to at least get one eye full of the sweet little Chunnin. Shifting to his feet he stood and walked away from the adorable scene behind him he paused turned to take one more look he slid his hitai-ate up revealing the Sharingan he imprinted Iruka's relaxed form surrounded by Kakashi's ninken he slid the band back over his eye turning around and left the teacher and his dog's. He mentally battled with himself the entire time he walked he didn't even watch were he was going letting his other heightened senes guide him to were ever he was walking. He had no clue that at that very moment Iruka was confiding in the ninken his own grievances and feelings for the silver haired legend they called master. If only he knew the teacher felt that he was so far below Kakashi to be anything more then just acquaintances with the Copy ninja said ninja would pull the tart little Iruka to him and proceed to kiss the shit out of him. He wouldn't hesitate to make the Chunnin his had he known the teacher's feelings he'd hold him and never let go but in Kakashi's mind that would never happen at least that's what he kept telling himself. He paused as a rain drop fell into his face almost like tears from the gods he felt like the gods were telling him that it should have been him that gave comfort and love to Iruka not just the dogs. The god's were weeping at Kakashi's failure he heard music in his head filling him with sadness at his failure it swayed him making him feel lost he tilted his head to the sky and let the water fall on to his face he pulled his hitai-ate away from the Sharingan kept the eye closed and pulled down the mask covering the lower part of his face and let the water wash over him soothing the ache in his heart. He heard soft foot falls behind him he kept his head up to the heavens knowing his dog's were just returning.

" Hey boss you ok?" Pakkun voiced finding it odd that Kakashi was standing in the rain all defences down and judging by Kakashi's next question didn't realize Iruka was standing with them.

" How's Iruka- sensei doing any better then when I found him?" Kakashi asked keeping his head up eyes closed. Iruka looked stunned by the Copy ninja question he opened his mouth but Bull nudged him shaking his head at Iruka and cocking his head to motioning to Iruka to just listen.

"Ya boss he's doing better we escorted him safely. He was laughing at Urushi antics then we found you. " Pakkun replied keeping details to a minimum. Kakashi smiled softly head still cocked to the sky water dripping off his face.

"Good I hate seeing him sad like that he deserves better he needs someone to care for him and ensure he never cry's alone again." Kakashi stated voice soft tender Iruka was taken aback at the tone.

"The way you do boss?" Pakkun countered

"Pakkun we've been thru this as much as I love Iruka I do not deserve him. There is to much blood on my hands I'm not fit to touch such purity as Iruka I could never dirty him with my hands." Kakashi replied softly bringing his head down lifting his gloved hands to his face and rubbing them over his face then pulled them away and looked down at his hands seeing them stained with red.

"Boss you need him he's the only person that has driven the pain away from you other then the kid that's gotta mean something Boss when you love him more then the brat he keeps you sane Boss do you not realize how close you are to the edge." Pakkun huffed

" I know exactly how close I am Pakkun even now standing in the rain I see nothing but blood on my hands. That's exactly why I can never hurt Iruka with my feelings for him I'm tainted its enough the images of him smiling and happy that I've captured in the Sharingan are enough the keep the blood and pain at bay. It's enough to know that he's happy that they are happy. Seeing Naruto grow up happy watching him become stronger as strong as Minato watching as he looks more and more like him in both looks and personality seeing my beloved teacher live on in that boy brings me nothing but joy and sadness knowing neither him nor Kushi-neechan will ever see how great he's become so I remember for them ingrain it in my brain so when I die I can show them their son. I hope I live to see the day he becomes Hokage so I can show them that he is the best Ninja a strong wise leader like Minato to show them that I helped him gain his dream . I wish to show them the person that treats him with love and care the person who saw past the demon and saw Naruto who gave him the family the boy craved who he loves more and takes more pride in then knowing that one of the greatest Ninja leaders was his father. He knows that Minato and Kushi-neechan were his parents but he takes more pride in being the student and little brother to Umino Iruka a normal loving caring person who raised him with more love then they would have which is almost impossible knowing Kushi-neechan who never loved anything more then the unborn Naruto that grew inside her. The same person who saved there son saved me Pakkun that is why I will die taking my feelings for him to my grave that is all I deserve Pakkun it is enough to love him from afar to protect his happiness from the shadows to kill every one who dares threaten his safety I would gladly wallow in the blood of those who mean sweet Iruka harm for a single smile upon his lovely face. That's all I want all that matters his safety and happiness to see him safe is enough for me just knowing that he's alive and safe in the world is enough." Kakashi replied frustrated with the Pug .

"Humph is that why your standing here in the middle of the forest your defences down your entire body shaking with the effort to hold yourself in place to keep from finding the sweet little teacher? Your holding all of your desire to take said sweet little teacher and hold him your weak boss when it comes to Iruka your entire being screams at you to hold him and never let him go. You may be able to lie to your self Boss but you can't lie to me I can smell your desire for Iruka." Pakkun stated walking to Kakashi's side and sitting by his foot Kakashi dropped his hands at his side picking his head up and staring at the tree still not noticing Iruka who was shocked at all the information he heard poring from Kakashi.

"Yes damn it its taking all of my years of experience and control to not take him, I long to touch him run my fingers over his skin pull his hair tie out of his hair and run my hands thru his hair, trailing my fingers over his face and undress him slowly touching him as I uncover his beauty to allow myself to loose control and lick and nibble his body god to ingrain the site of him withering under my hands his beautiful flushed face as my hands bring him pleasure god to be able to touch him at all would be heaven. That's what he is to me Pakkun the untouchable heaven that I can never acquire. I am to tainted and evil to ever deserve more then a glimpse of said heaven." Kakashi said shaking himself trying to rid himself of the images that flashed thru his head. Iruka stood still behind Kakashi his face flaming red at the images the Jounin painted how he himself longed for it he glanced at the dogs surrounding him they nodded and he walked softly towards Kakashi the dog's covering the sound his feet made Kakashi didn't move only hearing the dog's feet pad the earth. Iruka stood rite behind the ninja the dogs nodded reassuringly at him he gathered his courage he slipped his arms around the Jounin and pressed himself into Kakashi's back as he said.

"Then you should have spoken up Kakashi if I knew all this sooner I wouldn't have suffered so much loving you from afar knowing that the great Kakashi could never have feelings for a no one like me." Kakashi jumped spun around at his voice and blinked at the Chunnin he had just spoken of who had stood with his hands together having clapped them together after Kakashi had jumped out of his hands. He politely held his head down his frame shook cold after feeling the heat from Kakashi's back. Kakashi was at a loss he had just spilled his guts to the one person he never wanted to hurt had never wanted to touch with his dirty hands. The same person hearing all his faults knowing that Kakashi hadn't wanted to confess because he felt himself a monster had willingly touched him.

Iruka spoke again wringing his hands face bright red as he spoke face averted politely knowing Kakashi had yet to replace his mask.

"I wish you would have told me personally instead of me finding out this way . I've been keeping my feelings for you to myself as well I never thought I'd ever have a chance with the great Kakashi no Sharingan. The Pack convinced me to come and tell you they brought me here but silenced me so I could here from your lips how you felt. It gave me the courage to tell you that I've been in love with you since the day I met you." he blushed even redder hoping the Jounin would speak up to his relief he did.

"You love me?" Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts slowly comprehending the words Iruka gave him. Iruka gathered his courage once more turned his flush face to look up at the man he loved taking in the beautiful face for the first time and thinking for the first time that it was a good thing Kakashi wore a mask if everyone saw this face Kakashi would have more fans both men and women then he already did. He smiled tenderly at the man taking in the incredulous look on the face of the great Copy Ninja. Kakashi seeing the smile on Iruka's face directed at him gasped seeing himself mirrored in Iruka's soft brown eyes.

" Didn't I just say so Kakashi If i didn't love you why would I say so." He replied reaching his hand up to lovingly stroke Kakashi's cheek touching the pale skin he had no tan at all his skin was the same creamy pale color. Iruka's tan hand rubbed the pale cheek and a shudder ran thru the taller man. Who hesitantly reached out and pulled Iruka into his chest, arms then held him tenderly to the jounin. Iruka rested his head into Kakashi's shoulder it felt rite he fit perfectly in Kakashi's arms like puzzle pieces finally coming together. Iruka put his other arm around Kakashi's neck joining the other that had stroked the pale cheek in silver hair. They stood holding the other tight when it occurred to Kakashi that he hadn't told Iruka he loved him to his face he leaned down and whispered to the Chunnin.

"Iruka oh Iruka I can't believe your here this seems like a dream you have no Idea how good it feels to hold you. I love you Iruka.." he said feeling the man in his arms shiver as his breath hit the sensitive ear.

"I know Kakashi I feel the same its so good to finally be here in your arms. I love you to." Iruka sighed content to be in his jounin's arms at long last they stood there soaking wet from the rain silent in the others arms Iruka feeling the cold noticed the sun was starting to slink behind the horizon.

"Kakashi I'm cold and hungry take me home please I'll make us some dinner?" He asked hopefully

"Of corse love anything you want. Pakkun go to the compound bring me a change of clothes to Iruka's the rest of you do what ever you want. Hold on Iruka I'm going to port us." he ordered the dogs disappeared Iruka tightened his grip on Kakashi felt Kakashi's hands pull away to make the hand sines gathering his Chakra he transported them to Iruka's apartment pulling away from Kakashi he sent a small smile at him turned to the dog's who were predictably waiting in their normal places in his home he loved that they were so comfortable in his home.

(Iruka's pov)

"You guys hungry?"I laughed knowing them they were always hungry. I chuckled and went to the bathroom to run the bath water for me and Kakashi hearing Pakkun arrive with a faint pop a moment after I left the room. I walked to the linen closet and pulled clean towels out laid them on the small table in the bathroom near the tub turned the water off and walked back to the living room. Kakashi was gazing at the pictures on the wall. Him and his parents a few with him and Naruto. A small smile graced the Copy ninja lips who still had his mask down.

"Kakashi baths ready for you towels on the stand in the bathroom." he smiled as Kakashi turned to him shaking his head.

"No Iruka you go first you were starting to get cold first remember."he replied

"No mister you go first It will give me a chance to start dinner." I insisted back Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow.

"Well since we both insist the other go first how about a compromise and take one together." Kakashi grinned suggestively I blushed face flaming.

"Fine I'll go first I can't believe you!" I stuttered and fled to hide in the bathroom. I could hear Kakashi's laughter on the other side of the door I bathed quickly washing my hair wrapping a towel around my waist exited the bathroom fled to my room were I pulled on some comfortable flannel pants and an sleeveless black shirt it wasn't a ANBU shirt but a replica. He rubbed his wet hair with the towel walking back to the bathroom he hung his wet towel up and ran his brush thru his hair he was tempted to pull it up like normal but stoped himself remembering that Kakashi expressed interest in his hair being down so he left it down still wet he walked back in to the living room. Finding Kakashi in the same place he had been looking at the pictures on the wall thinking about god knows what.

"Kakashi I'm done your turn." I said he turned in my direction seeing my hair down he paused and his lips pulled into a small content smile. I pushed a strand that had started drying out of my face turning away from the slightly stunned Ninja and made my way over to the kitchen slowly he walked behind me to the bathroom remembering I turned to him and added . "Oh almost forgot you can just put your wet clothing in the laundry basket I'll wash your uniform for you. You can keep it here as a spare for when your here." I blushed at my boldness. He turned to me face stunned.

"You mean you want me to come stay here with you like a couple?" He managed to stutter I chuckled slightly for a genius he was a little slow as to what came with a mutual confession of love.

"Of corse I want my boyfriend to come stay with me. Unless you don't want to be my boyfriend in which case I'll live." I replied pouting slightly his eyes widened and he mouthed boyfriend savoring the word he rushed foreword leaning down and kissed my pouting lips softly I responded kissing back .He pulled away after a short sweet first kiss.

"Are you sure you want me?" he asked slightly scared.

"After a kiss like that I don't think anyone else will ever do. Now go clean your self up while I cook you dinner." I smiled standing tiptoe and planted a soft kiss on his jaw turned and left him in the hall. He closed the bathroom door as I stood in the kitchen trying to decide what to make. The Dog's had followed me watching I addressed them.

"Hmm what sounds good guys?"

"Food" Bull replied yips of agreement went around I laughed and pulled out 3 packages of thin beef that I usually use for tonkatsu pulling udon noodles and my home made broth i set the noodles to boil and fried the meet I divided the meat evenly into separate bowels for the dog's I turned to them and addressed them by name serving them individually my Kitchen was small enough it was easier to arrange them this way.

"Pakkun, Urushi over here please." I set their bowels by the sliding back door grabbed the next two bowels set them near the other two."Bisuke, Akino." they stood by their bowels like the smaller dog's waiting for everyone to get a bowel. " Shiba, Uhei here" setting them by the refrigerator. "Guruko your here on Pakkun's other side." Then I took the last bowel contemplating were to put the behemoth that was bull who usually took the other side of the table but Kakashi would need to sit there he seemed to understand my thoughts.

"Iruka you can put my share by the front door." I looked at the sweet dog shook my head

"That's sweet Bull but your family you'll eat with us like always." I set his food down back on the counter to drain the noodles adding the broth and meat for me and Kakashi. The other dog's waited politely for me to figure out what to do with Bull refraining from eating until everyone was settled. Kakashi walked in sitting at the table I put the skillet in the sink now that it was empty.

"Mmm smells good Iruka." Kakashi popped in room I looked at him with a smile taking in the sexy man. He had on a true Black sleeveless ANBU undershirt his arm was graced with the ANBU tattoo my fingers itched to trace it. Black sweat pants adorned his waist. He was breath taking. He walked over to the table and lounged in the chair closest to the door and snapped my fingers turned around and sat Bulls bowel next to Kakashi so that the food was in the kitchen but Bull could be half in half out enough room for everyone to maneuver if need be. "Here you go Bull. Your a good boy you waited so nicely thank you." I said patting the giant dog on the head affectionately he licked the back of my hand love in his big round eyes. If he would have been Pakkun's size I would have squealed and swept him in a bone crushing hug. Instead I rubbed both of his ears smiling at the sweet loving giant dog. Rose from my crouched position and caught the look on Kakashi's face he wore no mask or hitai-ate his Sharingan eye closed keeping it open tended to freak people out in contrast to his blue eye the red of the Sharingan was startling. Sensing his discomfort I leaned over Bull and kissed the scared eyelid softly surprising Kakashi with his suddenness. Kakashi opened the eye committing the sweet Chunnin's face to his memories. I smiled brightly at him as he pulled away and turned to dish out a bowel of udon for Kakashi. Placing the bowel and a pair of chopsticks in front of him Iruka turned and dished out some for him self taking his meal over to the table with his chop sticks he settled into his chair and addressed the full kitchen.

"You may eat enjoy." the dog's fell on the food I picked up my chopsticks and began eating Kakashi devoured his serving in record time I as normal could only eat half. I may be a Ninja but had always had a very small appetite even as a kid. I stood up taking my bowel with me setting it on the counter then collected the packs dirty bowels and sliding them in to the sink to soak poring the leftover soup in to a container and put it in to the refrigerator. I turned to collect Kakashi's bowel to find that he had slid it in the sink when I wasn't looking and had slipped out of the kitchen with the dog's. I peaked out into the living room and found them piled on Kakashi's prone form that had collapsed on my sofa his lanky form stretched over it. I smiled walked in to my bedroom and pulled one of my extra blankets out or my closet crept back to the living room and laid the blanket over the sleeping pile of ninja and ninken tucking it around them I brush a silver lock from Kakashi's forehead and kissed his forehead tenderly. Walking back in to the kitchen and got down to washing and drying the dishes I put them away. Walking bare foot across the kitchen pulling a chair with me so I could sit in the window like normal. Opening the sliding glass door setting the chair half in half out the kitchen I sat with my feet propped on the door leaned back in my chair and gazed out at the night sky. The stars glittered like neon sines beaconing the world with their ethereal presence. I must have dozed off watching the sky because I woke up being carried in familiar arms.

"I thought you passed out on the sofa" I murmured softly leaning in to the man who held me tenderly as he carried me to my soft bed laying me down then joining me.

"Nah just resting my eyes trying to process everything like the fact that I am now laying in the same bed as you." he laughed lightly turning over I roll into him and mold myself into him.

"Well get use to it cause I have no desire to give you up your mine wether you like it or not your stuck with me. " I replied

"Well seeing as I have no say in it I'm staying for good. Now love sleep I'll keep you safe." Kakashi countered voice rolling with emotion.

"I know you will Kakashi I trust you and the pack none of you would let me get hurt good night Kakashi." I whispered falling asleep slowly.

"Night Iruka." I herd him whisper back almost to soft to hear then allowed myself to fall into a deep peaceful sleep.


	2. Note

Greetings fans,

I know it has been a long time since I updated unfortunately I find my self with little time to dedicate to the art of fan fiction. I ask if any one wants to adopt any of my story's please contact me I feel that I'm no longer able to continue any of them, as much as I hate to abandon them I feel I just cannot dedicate myself to them the way I use to. This saddens me because I have spent so much time on them 'Where you go' and 'Rule of law' were years of writing and getting things the way I liked them and it took me a long time to work up the courage to actually post them for the world to see. I just feel I have neglected them for so long that I cannot even remember where I wanted them to go. So I ask for someone to please take them and make them shine again.

Sincerest apologies

~Thatz~


End file.
